


Bad Luck Charm

by star_is_sad



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, IronQrow Week (RWBY), IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James Ironwood-centric, Kissing, M/M, Pre-RWBY, Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen-centric, Relationship Discussions, Semblance (RWBY), Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: James and Qrow discuss their relationship and why exactly Qrow has his reservations.Day 2 of IronQrow week - Bad Luck Charm
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bad Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with Bad Luck Charm over Hero because I felt theres a lot more story to tell about Qrow telling James about his semblance for the first time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

As Qrow and James walked through the snowy grounds of Atlas Academy, there was something bothering the General; he couldn't quite put his finger on whatever this was between himself and the huntsman. 

Sure, he and Qrow were certainly more than friends at this point, especially with how often they're in one another's bed, but they certainly were more than just friends with benefits too. They ate together, trained together, took long walks together like this, they were practically dating. 

_ Wait, were they dating?  _ James thought to himself as the two men continued down the trail through the forest. Finally, James came out with it.

“Qrow.” He said the others' name, the other man turning his head to look back at James. “What exactly is this between us?” He asked. Qrow hadn't been expecting the question and it caught him off guard. He looked away for a moment, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck before speaking. 

“Well, I don’t really know.” He answered honestly. He enjoyed what this was, but he couldn't allow himself to get complacent. “I didn’t put any serious thought into it.” Qrow said, though that was a lie.

“Would you ever want to?” James asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Make this serious, I mean. Maybe dating, maybe something more?” He continued. Qrow slowly came to a stop as the General continued to talk, he too stopped as Qrow did. 

There was silence for a few moments, Qrow’s gaze on the ground before slowly meeting James’.

“I’ve never had a serious relationship before, Jim.” He admitted, hands shoved into his trouser pockets. “And there’s a reason for that, because I don’t let myself get close to anyone. Bad things tend to happen when I do.” James frowned at that, confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked, voice gentle. The last thing James wanted to do was scare Qrow off now when he seemed to be opening up. 

“You don’t know about my semblance, do you?” Qrow asked the other man, to which James shook his head. 

“When we touched on the topic before, you seemed apprehensive, so I thought it best not to ask.” James replied. That almost brought a smile to Qrow's face, that James had been so considerate. 

“Well, I guess now’s a better time to tell you than any.” He started. “I bring misfortune. Not just to myself but to everyone around me. It’s hard to control. If you’ve ever noticed shit going wrong when I’ve been around; things breaking, stuff going missing, bad outcomes, then it’s probably because of me.” 

James stared back at Qrow as he explained, not having expected that. Thinking back, there had been a few instances that could have been down to Qrow, though it hadn’t been anything too serious. 

“So you stay away from people?” James asked, only feeling sympathy for the other man. He understood wanting to protect family and friends, but that wasn’t living. “You can’t isolate yourself your whole life. You deserve to be happy.” 

“So does everyone else without my semblance messing things up for them.” He said sadly, eyes once again moving away from James. The General wasn’t about to leave it at that.

“Qrow, would you want a relationship with me?” James asked, watching as Qrow's face was visibly torn. “Forget about your semblance, what do _you_ want?” Qrow seemed to consider James’ words before answering him.

“Yeah, James. I do want a relationship with you.” He said, voice quiet. He lifted his gaze, his red eyes to meet James’ blue ones. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” James could see the clear worry and fear in them, and took a step closer to slide his hand into Qrow’s. 

“I like  _ you _ , Qrow. That means semblance and all.” James said, an encouraging smile tugging at his lips. That one seemed to get Qrow too, as a smile also appeared on the huntsman's face. 

“So you’re a sweet talker, huh?” Qrow asked, raising his eyebrows. “If I had known that maybe I would have given you my whole  _ ‘bad luck charm’ _ spiel awhile ago.” He teased with a small smirk. 

“Bad luck charm? You better believe that’s going on the nickname list” James said with a glint in his eyes, grin spreading over his face. Qrow groaned, though it was only half hearted, and his fond gaze returned to the other once more. 

“So, are we gunna give this a go?” Qrow asked James, seemingly having been convinced. 

To answer his question, the General leaned in, capturing Qrow’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
